Happily Ever After
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: Adam had to prove he loved Maddie after making a terrible mistake but will she believe him and will they live happily ever after?


**Summary: Adam had to prove he loved Maddie after making a terrible mistake but will she believe him and will they live happily ever after?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and storyline.**

**Authors Note: This was an idea that I randomly came up with so I thought I'd write it down and post it and see what people think. I'm not sure I like it but I thought other people might like it I hoe at least one person does lol :)**

* * *

_Maddie,  
First of all let me start off by saying I'm sooooo sorry for what I did to you, it was unforgivable and I regret it so much and I want to make it right. If you give me another chance I'll never do anything to hurt or upset you again and I promise I'll make sure that I protect you.  
Do you remember the day we met?...  
It was two years ago and you were dancing on the table in the nightclub, I had just done a show and I was tired, I was going to go back to the hotel but when I see you up on that table I couldn't help but stare I thought you were the most perfect thing I had ever seen, so small and smiley, your eyes were what got me…so big and brown, looking up at me in admiration. I walked straight up to you and asked if I could buy you a drink, you of course said yes and I found out that you loved the WWE You couldn't stop telling me how much of a legend you thought I was. I love you Maddie and I want to prove it to you. Meet me on the beach at 12 o'clock today and I'll prove it to you I promise._

_Your boy,  
Adam_

Maddie read the letter over and over again…should she go? Or should she just stay put and forget him? She smiled to herself, she remembered the night they had met well.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**__Maddie had gone to the taping of Smackdown and she had never been so excited in her life, she was going to see the man she had admired since he debuted in 1998 and she wasn't disappointed when he came out and put on a great match.  
Her and a group of friends had decided to finish the night off by going to a nightclub and getting wasted but they didn't expect the wrestlers to turn up and Maddie had instantly seen Adam but she didn't expect him to come walking over and buy her a drink and she definitely didn't mean for her to be completely wasted at the time.  
She stood on the table dancing like a complete idiot with one of her best friends everyone was laughing until someone that worked at the club came and asked them to get down, Maddie reluctantly obliged and jumped off the table._

"_Hi" A voice came from behind her._

"_Hi" She replied turning around only to be faced with any ability to speak when she came face to face with Adam Copeland._

"_Uhhh" Was all she managed to say._

"_I was wondering if I could buy you a drink" He smiled "I'm Adam Copeland by the way" He added holding out his hand for her to shake._

"_Maddie" She whispered shaking his hand "And yes…that'd be nice" She nodded.  
They had talked for hours about everything, what music they liked, their favourite movies, their families and their hobbies, they turned out to have a lot more in common than they thought._

_They had been a couple ever since_

* * *

She had to laugh at the way he had signed it at the end, she had always called him her boy even though he was a full 15 years older than her. She loved Adam with all her heart but she wasn't sure if she could forgive him, he was right what he had done was unforgivable. She groaned and fell back onto the bed as she contemplated her options, go and meet Adam or don't go and meet him and forget him. She thought about it for a while and decided she would give him a chance to 'prove' how much he loved her; she didn't think it could be that good because he was never that good at expressing his feelings. She heaved herself off the bed picked up her phone and the key to the hotel room; she had to be quick because her flight back to Canada was at 3:30pm. She walked down into the lobby of the hotel and bumped into someone on her way to the doors.

"Oh sorry Maddie" John (Cena) said grabbing her to stop her from falling over.

"That's ok John, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"You going to see Adam?" He asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"How did you know?" Maddie asked, confused.

"He told me earlier" He beamed "He loves you Maddie…I don't doubt that for a second"

"I'm not so sure" Maddie shrugged. "I should get going anyway…I'll see you later" She said hugging him and walking out of the doors.

"Bye" John shouted after her as she walked out. Maddie walked quickly down to the beach, as she made her way down there she felt the butterflies build up in her stomach. Stepping onto the beach she searched around to try and find Adam but he was nowhere to be seen, she sighed and turned to walk back off the beach but before she could turn around she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone rest their head on her shoulder.

"You came" They whispered.

"You deserved a chance" Maddie whispered.

"I'm glad you thought that because I didn't want to be hanging around here life a douche waiting for the woman I love only to have her not turn up"

"Can we just get this over with?" Maddie sighed stepping forward and turning to face Adam.

"Yeah ok, come on" He smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her down towards the water, he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pointing out to the sky. Written in the sky were the words 'Marry Me?'  
Maddie gasped and looked at Adam, he wasn't level with her anymore he was down on one knee holding up a small box that was opened to reveal a small silver ring with three large diamonds that sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, and I promise I will never hit you again, I was in a bad place for a bit and I have sorted myself out and I promise it's never going to happen again" Tears filled Maddies eyes as she looked down at the man she had been in love with for the past two years. She remembered the argument they had had very well.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**__Maddie quickly sat up as she heard the hotel room door shut. It was Adam and he was drunk again._

"_Adam…Are you drunk again?" She asked chucking the covers off her and walking over to him as he stumbled and hit the wall._

"_So what if I am?" He slurred._

"_You can't go on like this…just because you had to retire doesn't mean you can go out and get drunk every night…please Adam…pull yourself together"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_What?" Maddie said in shock._

"_I said…shut up….or are you deaf woman?" He sneered as he stood up and put his face inches from here._

"_You're disgusting…I can't do this" She spat._

"_GO THEN!" Adam screamed pointing towards the door._

"_Maybe I will" Maddie murmured. "I don't know why I even thought I could put up with this" She added. Adam didn't reply he just clenched his fist and punched her full force in the face, Maddie fell to the floor holding her jaw. She stood up, scurried out of the hotel room and to John Cenas room, he had been one of her best friends since she had met Adam and she knew she could trust him with just about anything._

* * *

"Then yes…yes…I'll marry you" She beamed, Adam stood up, slipped the ring on Maddies finger and scooped her up into a hug. The people that had been on the beach stood up and started clapping and cheering as the two of them kissed.

"I love you so much Maddie"

"I love you to Adam"

* * *

**I know its not much but the idea came to I wrote it down and I thought I might aswell do something with it lol I've** **got a couple of little ideas like this, once I've got them written down I'll probably post them lol :) Sorry if there are any mistakes because I didnt get to check it as I'm in a rush at the moment :) LOL  
**

**Let me know what you think :)  
**


End file.
